Cendrillon of the Darkest
by Kittykatkawai
Summary: "There is no way at all that I would fit in at a Ball like that." Teto said glancing through the sunsetting sky at the huge black castle that stood before her and the Village. "Teto! come on its getting late..." Defoko said picking up a basket."I wish."


Cendrillon Of the Darkest

"There is no way at all that I would fit in at a Ball like that." Teto said glancing through the sunsetting sky at the huge black castle that stood before her and the Village. "Teto! come on its getting late..." Defoko said picking up a basket."I wish."

Koneko walked up to Teto. "it is a prettyfull sight to see!" Defoko wacked the basket over konekos head."Nya!" Koneko squeaked. "Its stupid to look and gawk like that! Who seriously cares about that crap!" Defoko hmphed off into the house. Koneko made a fist. "THAT IDIOT IS GONNA GET IT." she was enraged and ran into the house charging at Defoko. Teto flinched as she hear a large crash and hissing noises from koneko. "Oh boy." Rolling her eyes she got as close as she could to the castle. Seeing a man in black she turned around and walked away to avoid suspicion. When he appeared in front of her.

"You. Who are you miss?" She looked in fear. "I-im Teto..." She mumbled trying not to freak out.

"I need your help..." She calmed down after this just a bit. "I can get you to that ball...but only if you help me." "H-help you?" Teto didnt know what to say.

"inside there are countless of greedy people trying to steal the eir to the throne. And the greedy red headed prince...is one of them...you must kill him." Now teto never liked the royal kingdom there...the king was a greedy bastard who hurt all he could. "but i cant go looking like this..." The man with dark magic interuppted her and swirled a black smoke around her,A gorgeous white gown appearing.

"Oh my!" Her face lit up as the man gave her a dagger with a strap on it."use this." Tetos eyes widened. "Are you sure?" The man nodded."When you come back i will have a reward for you. You must kill him by midnight or the dress will magically turn black...And if your not back soon after i will have a bounty on your head!" the man dissapeared as she put the dagger around her leg. A carriage drew up to her and she slowly entered to the majestic black transportation.

Now as the carriage pulled up the sun had completely set and the night had arrived. The pallace was loud with noise and the room with chatter and music. "Oh!" Her face lit up to the energy. She looked around and spotted the prince whoum sitting at the table with many a' lady. He looked absolutely apathetic. 'that must be him! AND he looks like a jerk! just as the man said. She slowly walked to the floor and the prince and the kind immediately had eyes on her. Along with many other men. Teto was shy as all hell stood at the side when she saw the Prince glide towards her. And in surprise...she noticed how absloutely gorgeous he was.

He seemed shy...to a point. "M-m'lady may I have this dance." They danced without a word for at least an hour. "What is your name." He didnt stop stairing into her eyes. "Toteko." She thought blankly, making up the name. "I have never heard of you." He said not missing her eyes by a second. "Im t-the daughter of a richman in the north village." "I see." He grinned then twirled her as the song progressed. When hours went by she noticed the clock...so close to midnight she could see her dress tint. Pushing him only slightly away from all the other people. She pulled the dagger when he wasnt looking for only a second and as the clock struck twelve she pulled the dagger and stabbed him tears in her eyes.

She didnt want to. She didn't at all. Teto ran and he ran after her as well as he could . Falling down the stairs onto Teto. He grabbed her waist and rolled over her on top of him. "Dont go!" His face more betrayed and angry than ever. She kissed him softly and ran out the doork the dress a pitchblack and the night blended her in.

Teto ran and ran when the man in black stopped her. "Did you do so?" She nodded. " I stabbed him but i dont know if i killed him...he was on the floor." He nodded. "well you did your job. If he does end up living...I will curse you woman."

She nodded running home to see her gown dissentegrated into her rags and her sisters at the doorstep worried as hell. "TETO!" Teto ran to her sisters with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry you guys I wandered out and got lost then I heard some loud noise and chattering around the castle! Guards everywhere so i ran home!" Defoko kept wacking Teto over the head with a loaf of bread. And Koneko was relieved but found curled up and napping on her straw mat. Teto was eating when there was a large pound on the door.

"Open! In the name of the King!" Defoko, the oldest opened the door and bowed. "What seems to be the matter good lord?" She kept her head low and Teto grew a shiver of fear. "We have orders to search every house hold for the girl who fits the profile."

He spoke barging in seeing the cat girl looking with wides eyes and teto shivering...She knew she was busted. When the prince came in, the large cut on his side was bandaged. And as soon as he laid eyes on her he knew. They all got in a line as they searched the house. "M'lord do any of them fit the assassin?" "No." Teto was shocked. "She had hair to her knees and came out of no where..." He turned to the ladies and bowed to them all at once. Eying Teto and winking, then turned around. "I'm so sorry m'ladies! Tonight was such an offence we had to search." He turned around and placed his hat on, bowing again before he left and so did his guards.

Everyone turned to Teto knowing he winked at her. "What the HELL!" Defoko smacked her. "I..." Koneko's jaw dropped. "W-wait YOU did it!" "I had no choice." Defoko's eyes widened. Koneko sat down on her straw. "well there is nothing we can do now...the prince knows and well...if he wanted to have her head he would have already...So...maybe he likes her." Koneko purred giggling.


End file.
